


Desperate Measures

by systemicallywritten



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, AU where they're actually in the minecraft world physically, Dream is a smug bastard, Face Reveal, Frustration, George is frustrated, I suck at tagging, M/M, Minecraft, Minecraft In Real Life, Minecraft Manhunt, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, alternative universe, dreamnotfound, they're not blocky though, think of it like sword art online sort of situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemicallywritten/pseuds/systemicallywritten
Summary: Dream reverts to desperate measures when he's almost caught by George during a session of manhunt.Or alternatively, George is shoved into a wall and finds himself looking up at a face he's been desperate to see for way too long.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 488





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I haven't written anything in a long time so this probably kind of sucks, but hopefully you like it :) It's 6:30 AM and I'm exhausted but I needed to write this.
> 
> Definitely planning on writing a longer fic with this same AU concept, especially if this one does well.

Dream froze dead on his tracks upon hearing footsteps echo around the dark cave, where he was currently desperately trying to scrap together any resources he could find, in an attempt to at least put up a fight against his three pursuers, if it came down to it. He had barely evaded them mere minutes ago, but thought he was safe for the time being. Apparently he wouldn’t be allowed a break today. He picked up his sword, hiding behind a corner. If he was gonna go down, he would at least go down swinging. Though, he thought he might be able to outsmart the men hunting for him. He had done it a million times before. Now though, he didn’t have much of a plan. His heart raced and his palms were getting sweaty. He barely had anything. The equipment that his pursuers probably had at this point would make mockery of his lone iron sword and helmet. He was certain he had lost, but then… he actually stopped to listen.

Only one person’s footsteps, he thought to himself. Was he hearing this right? He listened more carefully. And indeed, he could only hear the footsteps of one person. Where were the two others? Hiding nearby? Unlikely, there was no reason for them to try to jump him. Fallen back to collect resources? That option seemed more likely, as Dream did not hear the clanging of armor amidst those footsteps. Then, he heard a familiar voice call out.

“Oh, Dreaaaam!” The voice was a bit mocking and way too overconfident, considering Dream knew he wasn’t stacked at all. Dream rolled his eyes. Of course George would get way in over his head. Dumbass. Sapnap and Bad must not be far, because Dream knew that while George had a tendency to be daring, he wasn’t a complete idiot. This made things more difficult. He couldn’t mindlessly attack, because if George saw him, he could call out for the other two and Dream would most certainly lose in a head on fight against all of them. He couldn’t run either, as he assumed Sapnap and Bad would be near the exit. It sounded like George was getting dangerously close too. Shit. He had to come up with a plan before George rounded the corner. And come up with a plan he did.

George was whistling to himself as he walked in the cave, listening to it echo from the walls. Dream had to be close. The hand on his compass that was pointing to the taller man had stopped a while ago, only slightly vibrating. He was confident to go ahead like this, but why shouldn’t he be? Sapnap and Bad were right around the corner, all he had to do was yell and they’d come running. Even if Dream could take him out before them, he would just have to run back from the respawn point, while the other two made quick work of Dream and his lacking equipment. He called out the blonde’s name, in that mocking tone he always used when he knew he was hiding nearby. He had a grin on his face, knowing Dream’s poor heart was probably beating out of his chest in his nearby hiding spot.

“Dream, I know you’re in here,” he called, in a sing-song tone, taking a look at his compass to see if it had moved. That was his fatal mistake. Something collided with his side, forcefully pushing him into the hard rock wall. He opened his mouth to scream for his friends, but a warm hand covered it before he could make a peep. He felt the sharp blade of a sword against his throat.

“Shut up,” came Dream’s voice, harsh and hushed. It was dark in the cave but George could see the outline of Dream’s masked face. What the hell was he playing at? That was such a stupid move. Despite the blade against his throat, George opened his mouth and very unceremoniously, bit Dream’s hand as hard as he could. Dream let out a yelp, pulling his hand back, away from George’s mouth. George breathed in deeply, getting ready to scream at the top his lungs, but once again he found himself not able to make a sound. Not because anything was physically stopping him this time, but because Dream’s now-free hand had been raised up to his mask and he was pulling it up. Mouth. Nose. Eyes. 

What. The. Hell. George’s head was swimming. It was too dark to see Dream’s face properly, but George could see the intense expression, the bright green eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness, slightly exposed teeth as Dream shushed him.

“Shhhh, please don’t yell. Please, be quiet,” Dream’s voice was frantic when he spoke. He was frantic all over. This had not been a part of his plan, but instead a desperate, last minute emergency measure. He knew George had never seen his face before. He had hoped to shock George into silence and it had worked, but he had no idea for how long. George could yell at any moment. Dream needed to think. He needed to find some way to get away, somehow convince George. Anything.

“Dream… What?” George questioned. His voice came out hushed, hoarse. His eyes were wider than Dream had ever seen them. He was pressing back against the wall behind him, almost like he was trying to get away. Dream needed to take advantage of this moment or he would be done for. He heard footsteps approaching and two voices talking back and forth. They were still far, but constantly getting closer. He needed to work this out right now. So, he spoke: “I wouldn’t yell for them if I were you.”

His heart was pounding as he leaned closer to the shorter man and continued, in merely a whisper: “Sure, you can respawn, but you can still feel pain. Make a peep and I’ll slice your throat and let your HP drain out. It doesn’t feel pleasant. Trust me. You’re gonna let me walk and you won’t say anything until Sapnap and Bad find you. Do you get it?”

Dream’s mind and heart were racing equally fast. Threats weren’t exactly his strong suit. He just hoped that the shock from seeing his face would aid him in keeping George silent long enough for him to run and dig himself out of the cave. He held his breath as he pulled back to look at George. He couldn’t see that well in the dark, but George’s expression was priceless. Wide eyes, lips parted, uneven breaths leaving his mouth. Upon seeing it, Dream knew he had succeeded. 

“Do you get it?” He hissed out, seemingly snapping George out of his shocked state. He blinked quickly a few times and then slowly nodded. Dream pulled back, removing his sword from George’s throat with a warning expression. He pulled his mask down, a breath of relief escaping his lungs when George stayed silent. Dream wasted no time bolting further into the cave, but not before taking one last look at George. He really hoped George wouldn’t despise him too much after this round was over and they returned to their normal living as being friends. He hadn’t planned to show George his face for a while, still and he knew that George still hadn’t seen much, but it still felt scary and he couldn’t believe he’d done it so recklessly. With those thoughts in mind, he began digging his way out.

Once Dream disappeared into the darkness of the cave, George finally let his knees give out, like they had been begging to do from the moment Dream had pulled his goddamn mask up. What the hell? What the actual hell? What was wrong with Dream? Why now? After so long of being secretive about it, why now? Holy fuck. He had to do it in the dark too. Of course. George wanted to see more. He wondered how bright those eyes were in the sunlight. What kind of a smile hid beneath the intense expression the taller man had worn this time? It was unfair. Complete foul play. Dream had known what he was doing. He knew he would render George speechless. He knew his threat would sink in only this way. It wasn’t fair. George’s heart was beating out of his chest. Dream was…He was goddamn pretty. What the fuck.

“George?!” Echoed Sapnap’s voice in the small space, scaring George half to death. He yelped and looked up to see his friends looking down at him with concerned expressions. Bad was the next to speak: “What are you doing? Are you okay? Did you see Dream?”

Oh, I definitely SAW Dream, George thought to himself, sort of bitterly. He didn’t say that, however. It would be far too embarrassing.

“Yeah, he got away,” George said quietly, earning collective noises of disbelief from his friends and the question of “how?” Repeated at least 20 times. George sighed and shrugged, using the wall behind himself to get up from the hard ground as he spoke: “He surprise attacked me. It was so fast I couldn’t even yell. I didn’t have any healing items and couldn’t move. He went that way.”

George pointed to the direction that Dream had run off to. His friends exchanged confused looks but seemed to not think too hard on it, because in seconds, they were already running after Dream, yelling at George to follow. George did, trying to get himself back into the right mindset of beating Dream and laughing in his face, but all he could think about were bright green eyes looking back. Could he even laugh then? If Dream pulled that stunt again? He shook his head, picking up the pace. It was a cheap trick meant to confuse him. He hadn’t even seen properly. He needed to get over it. He was definitely going to beat Dream and then question him. Yes. Good idea. That’s what he was going to do. Dream thought he could shake him. There was no way. That was ridiculous. He wasn’t shaken. He had just been shocked, that’s all. Dream wasn’t even anything special.

Or at least that’s what George desperately tried to tell himself as the image of green eyes remained in the back of his mind.


End file.
